1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a user authentication system and a user authenticating method for a server.
2. Description of the Related Arts
When a server connected to a network line such as the Internet is accessed from a terminal apparatus as a client in order to obtain information, in many cases, a user authentication is performed in the server in order to exclude the use by unspecific users. In the user authentication, a user ID code and a password which have been predetermined have ordinarily been stored every specific user. When the server receives an access, whether a user ID code and a password which were input to the terminal apparatus coincide with the predetermined user ID code and password or not is discriminated. If the user authentication is completed without problem for accessing from the terminal apparatus by a specific user, the server permits the terminal apparatus to extract the information.
In the network line such as the Internet which can be used by an unspecific user through a terminal apparatus, however, if security of the server is imperfect, there is a possibility that an illegal user other than the specific user accesses easily. Particularly, in the case of the server owned by an individual, since sufficient costs for security cannot be spent, a relatively simple and reliable user authentication is needed.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a user authentication system and a user authenticating method in which an access from a terminal apparatus to a server by an illegal user other than a specific user can be certainly excluded by a relatively simple construction.
According to the present invention, there is provided a user authentication system having a first terminal apparatus for connecting to an information server through a network line, a second terminal apparatus for connecting to the information server by a communication line independent of the network line, and an authentication server located on the network line, for authenticating a user of the first terminal apparatus when the information server is accessed from the first terminal apparatus through the network line, comprising: first transmitting means for transmitting a new-issuing request of a password from the second terminal apparatus to the information server through the communication line; password forming means for forming a new password in the information server in response to the new-issuing request of the password from the first transmitting means; second transmitting means for transmitting the password formed by the password forming means to the second terminal apparatus through the communication line; third transmitting means for transmitting the password formed by the password forming means to an authentication server through the network line; reception notifying means for receiving the password transmitted by the second transmitting means in the second terminal apparatus and notifying the received password; input means for accepting a password from the user in the first terminal apparatus; fourth transmitting means for transmitting the password accepted by the input means to the authentication server through the network line; and authenticating means for performing the user authentication in the authentication server in accordance with a coincidence of at least the password transmitted by the third transmitting means and the password transmitted by the fourth transmitting means.
According to the present invention, there is provided a user authenticating method in a network system having a first terminal apparatus for connecting to an information server through a network line, a second terminal apparatus for connecting to the information server by a communication line independent of the network line, and an authentication server located on the network line, for authenticating a user of the first terminal apparatus when the information server is accessed from the first terminal apparatus through the network line, the method comprises the steps of: transmitting a new-issuing request of a password from the second terminal apparatus to the information server through the communication line; forming a new password in the information server in response to the new-issuing request of the password; transmitting the password formed in the information server to the second terminal apparatus through the communication line; transmitting the password formed in the information server to the authentication server through the network line; receiving the password transmitted from the information server in the second terminal apparatus and notifying the received password; accepting a password from the user in the first terminal apparatus and transmitting the accepted password to the authentication server through the network line; and performing the user authentication in the authentication server in accordance with a coincidence of at least the password transmitted from the information server and the password transmitted from the first terminal apparatus.
According to the present invention, there is provided an information server for connecting to a first terminal apparatus through a network line, and for connecting to a second terminal apparatus by a communication line independent of the network line, and for receiving an access from the first terminal apparatus through the network line, comprising: password forming means for forming a new password in response to a new-password issuing request transmitted from the second terminal apparatus through the communication line before the information server is accessed from the first terminal apparatus via the network line; first transmitting means for transmitting the password formed by the password forming means to the second terminal apparatus through the communication line; and second transmitting means for transmitting the password formed by the password forming means through the network line to an authentication server for performing an authentication with respect to a user of the first terminal apparatus after the password is transmitted by the first transmitting means.
According to the present invention, there is provided an authentication server located on a network line in a network system having a first terminal apparatus for connecting to an information server through the network line and a second terminal apparatus for connecting to the information server by a communication line independent of the network line, for authenticating a user of the first terminal apparatus when the information server is accessed from the first terminal apparatus through the network line, comprises: first receiving means for receiving a new password transmitted from the information server through the network line; second receiving means for receiving a password transmitted from the first terminal apparatus through the network line; authenticating means for performing the user authentication in accordance with a coincidence of the password received by the first receiving means and the password received by the second receiving means; and means for guiding an access destination of the first terminal apparatus to the information server when the user authentication by the authenticating means is completed.
According to the present invention, there is provided a user authentication system having a first terminal apparatus for connecting to an information server through a network line, a second terminal apparatus for connecting to the information server by a communication line independent of the network line, and an authentication server located on the network line, for authenticating a user of the first terminal apparatus an when the information server is accessed from the first terminal apparatus through the network line, comprising: password forming means for forming a new password in the second terminal apparatus and notifying the new password; first transmitting means for transmitting the password formed by the password forming means to the information server through the communication line; transmitting and receiving means for receiving the password transmitted from the first transmitting means in the information server and, thereafter, transmitting the received password to the authentication server through the network line; input means for accepting a password from the user in the first terminal apparatus; second transmitting means for transmitting the password accepted by the input means to the authentication server through the network line; and authenticating means for performing the user authentication in the authentication server in accordance with a coincidence of at least the password transmitted by the transmitting and receiving means and the password transmitted by the second transmitting means.
According to the present invention, there is provided a user authenticating method in a network system having a first terminal apparatus for connecting to an information server through a network line and a second terminal apparatus for connecting to the information server by a communication line independent of the network line, in which an authentication server located on the network line authenticates a user of the first terminal apparatus when the information server is accessed from the first terminal apparatus through the network line, the method comprises the steps of: forming a new password by the second terminal apparatus and notifying the new password; transmitting the password formed by the second terminal apparatus to the information server from the second terminal apparatus through the communication line; receiving the password transmitted from the second terminal apparatus in the information server and, thereafter, transmitting the received password to the authentication server through the network line; accepting a password from the user in the first terminal apparatus; transmitting the password accepted in the first terminal apparatus to the authentication server through the network line; and performing the user authentication in the authentication server in accordance with a coincidence of at least the password transmitted from the information server and the password transmitted from the first terminal apparatus.
According to the present invention, there is provided an information server for connecting to a first terminal apparatus through a network line, for connecting to a second terminal apparatus by a communication line independent of the network line, and for being accessed from the first terminal apparatus through the network line, comprising: receiving means for receiving a new password transmitted from the second terminal apparatus through the communication line before the information server is accessed from the first terminal apparatus via the network line; first transmitting means for transmitting the password received by the receiving means to the second terminal apparatus through the communication line; and second transmitting means for transmitting the password formed by password forming means through the network line to an authentication server for authenticating a user of the first terminal apparatus after the password is transmitted by the first transmitting means.
According to the present invention, there is provided an authentication server located on a network line in a network system having a first terminal apparatus for connecting to an information server through the network line and a second terminal apparatus for connecting to the information server by a communication line independent of the network line, for authenticating a user of the first terminal apparatus when the information server is accessed from the first terminal apparatus through the network line, comprises: first receiving means for receiving a new password transmitted from the second terminal apparatus through the information server and the network line; second receiving means for receiving a password transmitted from the first terminal apparatus through the network line; authenticating means for performing the user authentication in accordance with a coincidence of the password received by the first receiving means and the password received by the second receiving means; and means for guiding a destination accessed by the first terminal apparatus to the information server when the user authentication by the authenticating means is completed.
According to the present invention, there is provided a user authentication system having a first terminal apparatus for connecting to an information server through a network line, a second terminal apparatus for connecting to the information server by a communication line independent of the network line and an authentication server located on the network line, for authenticating a user of the first terminal apparatus when the information server is accessed from the first terminal apparatus through the network line, comprising: first transmitting means for transmitting a new-issuing request of a password in the first terminal apparatus to the authentication server through the network line; password forming means for forming a new password in the authentication server in response to the new-issuing request of the password from the first transmitting means; second transmitting means for transmitting the password formed by the password forming means to the first terminal apparatus through the network line; reception notifying means for receiving the password transmitted by the second transmitting means, in the first terminal apparatus and notifying it; input means for accepting a password from the user in the second terminal apparatus; third transmitting means for transmitting the password accepted by the input means to the information server through the communication line; transmitting and receiving means for receiving the password transmitted from the third transmitting means in the information server and, thereafter, transmitting the received password to the authentication server through the network line; and authenticating means for performing the user authentication in the authentication server in accordance with a coincidence of at least the password transmitted by the third transmitting means and the password formed by the password forming means.
According to the present invention, there is provided a user authenticating method in a network system having a first terminal apparatus for connecting to an information server through a network line and a second terminal apparatus for connecting to the information server by a communication line independent of the network line, and an authentication server located on the network line, for authenticating a user of the first terminal apparatus when the information server is accessed from the first terminal apparatus through the network line, the method comprises the steps of: transmitting a new-issuing request of a password from the first terminal apparatus to the authentication server through the network line; forming a new password in the authentication server in response to the new-issuing request of the password from the first terminal apparatus; transmitting the password formed in the authentication server to the first terminal apparatus through the network line; receiving the password transmitted from the authentication server in the first terminal apparatus and notifying the received password; accepting a password from the user in the second terminal apparatus; transmitting the password accepted in the second terminal apparatus to the information server through the communication line; receiving the password transmitted from the second terminal apparatus in the information server and, thereafter, transmitting the received password to the authentication server through the network line; and performing the user authentication in the authentication server in accordance with a coincidence of at least the password transmitted from the information server and the formed password.
According to the present invention, there is provided an authentication server located on a network line in a network system having a first terminal apparatus for connecting to an information server through the network line and a second terminal apparatus for connecting to the information server by a communication line independent of the network line, for authenticating a user of the first terminal apparatus when the information server is accessed from the first terminal apparatus through the network line, comprises: password forming means for forming a new password in response to a new-password issuing request transmitted from the first terminal apparatus through the network line before the information server is accessed from the first terminal apparatus through the network line; first transmitting means for transmitting the password formed by the password forming means to the first terminal apparatus through the network line; receiving means for receiving the password transmitted from the second terminal apparatus through the information server and the network line; authenticating means for performing the user authentication in accordance with a coincidence of the password received by the receiving means and the password formed by the password forming means; and means for guiding a destination accessed by the first terminal apparatus to the information server when the user authentication by the authenticating means is completed.
According to the present invention, there is provided a user authentication system having a first terminal apparatus for connecting to an information server through a network line, a second terminal apparatus for connecting to the information server by a communication line independent of the network line, and an authentication server located on the network line, for authenticating a user of the first terminal apparatus when the information server is accessed from the first terminal apparatus through the network line, comprising: password forming means for forming a new password by the first terminal apparatus and notifying the new password; first transmitting means for transmitting the password formed by the password forming means to the authentication server through the network line; input means for accepting a password from the user in the second terminal apparatus; second transmitting means for transmitting the password accepted by the input means to the information server through the communication line; transmitting and receiving means for receiving the password transmitted from the first transmitting means in the information server and, thereafter, transmitting the received password to the authentication server through the network line; and authenticating means for performing the user authentication in the authentication server in accordance with a coincidence of at least the password transmitted by the transmitting and receiving means and the password transmitted by the second transmitting means.
According to the present invention, there is provided a user authenticating method in a network system having a first terminal apparatus for connecting to an information server through a network line and a second terminal apparatus for connecting to the information server by a communication line independent of the network line, in which an authentication server located on the network line authenticates a user of the first terminal apparatus when the information server is accessed from the first terminal apparatus through the network line, the method comprises the steps of: forming a new password in the first terminal apparatus and notifying the new password; transmitting the password formed in the first terminal apparatus to an authentication server through the network line; accepting a password from the user in the second terminal apparatus; transmitting the password received in the second terminal apparatus to the information server through the communication line; receiving the password transmitted from the second terminal apparatus in the information server and, thereafter, transmitting the received password to the authentication server through the network line; and performing the user authentication in the authentication server in accordance with a coincidence of at least the password transmitted from the information server and the password transmitted from the first terminal apparatus.
According to the present invention, there is provided an authentication server located on a network line in a network system having a first terminal apparatus for connecting to an information server through the network line and a second terminal apparatus for connecting to the information server by a communication line independent of the network line, for authenticating a user of the first terminal apparatus when the information server is accessed from the first terminal apparatus through the network line, comprises: first receiving means for receiving a password formed newly and transmitted in the first terminal apparatus through the network line; second receiving means for receiving the password transmitted from the second terminal apparatus through the information server and the network line; authenticating means for performing the user authentication in accordance with a coincidence of the password received by the first receiving means and the password received by the second receiving means; and means for guiding a destination accessed by the first terminal apparatus to the information server when the user authentication by the authenticating means is completed.